Etienne St Clair in Atlanta
by Elwing13
Summary: Is the summer after the high school graduation and Etienne pais a visit to Anna in Atlanta.


It was seven in the morning when the doorbell rang. Mrs Oliphant was having breakfast with her son, Sean, and wondering when her daughter was going to wake up, she needed her to babysit Seany so she could go to check on her turtles.

But she couldn't wake up Anna, it has been only a month since she was back from France and Anna had go out with Bridget for the first time the night before. It wasn't clear for her why her daughter and her best friend had fight during the Christmas break, but they were trying to patch things up.

Mrs Oliphant went to get the door, wishing for a miracle, and when she open it, she found one.

Standing in her doorway was a young man, not too tall, with great hair and beautiful brown eyes. She could see what her daughter saw in him. He was carrying a suitcase and grinning at her.

"Mrs Oliphant", said with his english accent, "I am most sorry for dropping by so early, but I must see Anna."

"Is everything ok, Etienne?", she ask him, worried. "I thought you were coming next week?"

"Yes. But my mum told me that I was moping her down, and that I must see Anna immediately, for her sake."

Mrs Oliphant knew exactly what Susan St Clair meant. Anna and Etienne were going to attend college in San Francisco, but Anna was living in Atlanta with her for the summer. But it was very difficult for the young couple to be separated and Anna was all day emailing with her boyfriend or spending the day on the couch sighing with sadness. The solution they found was for Etienne to came to Atlanta for a week and then Anna was going to San Francisco.

"Oh", said Mrs Oliphant, "I could relate. But Anna is sleeping."

"Oh", said Etienne with a sad expression. "So... I guess I should go and come back later... I had to find a hotel anyway."

He was turning around when she came with an idea.

"Actually..."

"Yes?", he said with a hopeful expression.

"Well, if you don't mind, I don't have anyone to take care of Sean until Anna wakes up, and I need to go to see my turtles."

"I don't mind."

"Well, come on in."

Etienne enter the house in a rush and Mrs Oliphant give him a few indications before leaving.

"So...", said Sean once they were alone."You are Anna´s boyfriend."

"Yes, I am."

They stare each other for a moment until Etienne open his bag and grab a package he has brought for Seany.

"Here", he said, "I hope you like it."

Seany open the big package and his expression was amazed when saw two lightsabers.

When Anna woke up it was nine in the morning, and she just lie there in her bed, remembering the night before with Bridget. They were trying to mend the gap in their friendship, but every time Bridge talk about Toph something inside Anna didn't feel right. It wasn't because of him, she was really in love with Etienne, but what he had done to her make her feel really stupid sometimes.

"Etienne", she whispered. She missed him so much, seven days seems like a lifetime for her to see him again.

"You never catch me Vader", she heard Seany said from the living room.

"You are already dead, Skywalker, is useless to fight me", said another voice. A voice that she knew very well. A voice with an english accent. A voice she love.

Anna jump out of bed and run to the living room, where she find her brother and her boyfriend playing with a pair of lightsabers.

Etienne rose his eyes to hers and she couldn't help but to jump in his arms.

"You're here", she said in his ear.

"My mum make me come."

They kiss with the longing of a month apart, until Anna pull back with an expression of fear in her eyes.

"Etienne", she whisper. Something was wrong with her, but what?

"Anna, what...?", he said in desperation.

"He got me."

And then Anna died in his arms. When Etienne saw past her, he saw Seany with his lightsaber pointing at Anna.

"No kissing", Sean said.

-"You go find a parking space and I buy the tickets?", said Etienne inside the car.

Anna and him spend the whole day playing with Sean and they were going to catch a movie at the Royal Midtown 14 multiplex.

Anna squint her eyes to look at her boyfriend before answer his question. He was biting his thumbnail, he had something in his mind.

"Ok", she replies with suspicion.

Etienne got out of the car as she drove off to find a parking space.

He entered the cinema and bought their tickets. And looked around for a while before going to buy popcorn and sodas, and there he was.

Sideburns, talking to a girl

When Etienne thought this out, his idea was to rub in Sideburns face Anna´s new and better-in-every-way boyfriend, but maybe he should be thanking him for the part he has at bringing them together.

No. Etienne stick to his first plan.

"Can I have a soda and some popcorn?", he said, emphasizing his accent and calling the attention of Sideburns.

"Yes", he said.

Sideburns prepare his order while the girl whom he was talking with scrutinize Etienne with her eyes.

"Excuse me", she finally said, while Sideburns is putting Etienne´s order in front of him, "Is it possible that you are-?"

"Etienne", Anna called for him, cutting the girl´s question.

Etienne turned to meet his girlfriend and receives her with a candid kiss.

"Vous trouverez une place de parking?", Etienne ask her in perfect french, loud enough for their audience to hear him.

"Yes, I did. Avez-vous acheté nos billets?", she replies, following his lead.

"Yes, I did."

Anna looked past her boyfriend and find Toph and Bridget looking startled at her.

"Hello", she said to them. "Toph, Bridget, this is St Clair. St Clair, this are Bridge and Toph."

"Nice to meet you", he said, but not really looking at them. "Help." He said to Anna pointing with his head toward the popcorn and the soda.

Anna grabs the soda and the popcorn and Etienne payed before following her.

"So, that is what was on your mind, show-off?", Anna asks him.

"Do you want me to apologize?"

"Why would I want that? They should know how awesome my boyfriend is."

"If you wouldn´t come, maybe I would thank them for the part they had in bringing us together."

"Yeah...", something in her voice caught his attention.

"What´s on your mind?", he ask her while they sit in the theater.

"I wish you speak in french to me more often. It brings back all this memories, happy memories."

Etienne thought about this for a moment, of course speaking in french would bring happy memories to her.

"Banana."

"Yes?"

"Je t´aime."

"Je t´aime, Etienne."


End file.
